


Not A Troll Person

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is forced to take in one of Feferi's problematic trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Troll Person

“Reely, Aradia, I’m just not shore what to do with him!” Feferi huffs into the phone. “He fights with Eridan all the time. They can’t even be in the same room together! And he’s so smart.”  


“That’s a bad thing?” you inquire, trying to sound engaged as you sign the authentication for a ceremonial headdress you discovered.  


“Not normally, but he’s smarter than any troll I’ve ever heard of. Together with his mood swings and all-around bad attitude, it makes keeping him from getting out of fin reely hard. I’m worried about him. And...” Here she paused. “Since I’m worried about you as swell, it seems like a perfect match.”  


Alarmed, you put down the paper you were scanning. “No,” you say. “No, no, no way. I’ve told you, Fef, I’m just not a troll person.” You think of Vriska. No, you definitely are not a troll person.  


“You could be,” she cooed. “You haven’t even tried. And Sollux is so cuuuute, just like you! I’ll be super grateful. Just give it a shot!”  


“You said he was difficult for you to deal with, and you’ve had Eridan for years! How am I qualified for this?”  


“Because you’re you,” she answered, dismissively. “You’re qualified for everything. I’ll drop him off at your apartment.”  


“No, don’t--”  


“Love you, guppy!” You hear kissing noises, then just the dial tone.

\---

You come home to a small troll sitting imperiously on your desk. He has two short, pointed tail--almost like stingers--and two sets of horns. His eyes are red and blue, but you think you remember Feferi saying he has yellow blood. He seems like a bit of a freak, but you do have to admit that is unnervingly adorable.

[](http://imgur.com/D566B)

“Maybe this won’t be so bad,” you say, reaching out to pet him.  


He hisses at you and bares his pointy little teeth.  


For just a second, you flash back to cerulean blood and scraping claws, but then you collect yourself enough to chastise. “I’m your keeper now, don’t treat me like that.” It is a weak argument, but it should suffice for a troll.  


Nope.  


“Yore jutht thome thtupid hooman,” he rasped. “Hoo dethided yore alload to keep me?”  


Right. Feferi said he was smart.  


“Me,” you answer, easily, and flick his precious little nose.  


He hissed again and turned to play with your computer’s mouse.  


“Don’t choke yourself with the cord,” you call over your shoulder as you head for your room.  


“Thut up!” he yells back, and you giggle as you hear him scuffle off of the desk.

\---

It’s two in the morning, and you are making coffee. Feferi would scold you if she knew, but, ever since Vriska, the dreams have been too much. This is your routine. Stay up until you pass out. Rose says it’s just going to make the dreams worse, but you’re not sure there is a worse.  


You’re used to it.  


You’re perfectly okay.  


Sollux doesn’t look okay, though. He’s curled up in the bed feferi dropped off with him, but he’s tossing and turning, whimpering and yelping at random intervals. You can see his eyes moving beneath his delicate, gray eyelids. He’s clutching the blanket and panting.  


You wonder if this is what it looks like when you sleep, and that’s what decides it. You unplug the coffee machine and scoop him up. He doesn’t even wake up, but his distress slowly seems to ease away.  


You don’t even change, just hold Sollux tight to your chest as you wriggle under your blankets. He gargles, and you smile.  


“Maybe we can help each other,” you whisper into one of his floppy, fuzzy ears.  


You don’t have any bad dreams that night.


End file.
